


nobody else but me (and him)

by mothwrites



Series: this thing we keep (and dip into when we need) [2]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse), The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Bondage, Enthusiastic Consent, Friends With Benefits, Light BDSM, M/M, PWP, Threesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-10 00:46:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7823650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothwrites/pseuds/mothwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Peter?” Matt called out to his guest before Foggy could talk himself out of it. “How would you feel about company?”</p><p>There was a short pause before Peter’s voice rang out from the bedroom: curious, and a little shy. “Is he the really cute one from your office?”</p><p>“I’m adorable,” Foggy promised him. “But don’t feel pressured.”</p><p>(Sequel of sorts to "to ask where you go at night", but can be read as a stand-alone, because it's just porn.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	nobody else but me (and him)

**Author's Note:**

> Let's hear it for the porn plotbunny that just wouldn't die! This is short and there will be another chapter, it's just been sitting in my documents folder for so long and I wanted to finally put it up.  
> The titles of the fic and series are from the song "Genghis Khan" by Miike Snow, the characters are property of Marvel.

Matt finished locking Peter’s left ankle into the cuff on the spreader bar just as he heard the sound of keys being taken out of a pocket in the corridor outside. Peter, with his own enhanced senses, realised what was going on just as the sound of metal hitting metal reached them both.

“Shit,” Matt cursed. “That’s Foggy. I forgot.”

“You _forgot?_ ” Peter squeaked. “I am not exactly appropriately dressed for company right now, Matthew!”

Matt shushed him and he stilled immediately. “Stay put and be quiet. I’ll sort this out.”

“Matt?” Foggy’s voice called out from the kitchen area. “We need to talk, buddy.”

“One minute,” Matt called back, his steady voice betraying nothing of their predicament. “Comfy?” He asked Peter as he left the bed.

“I hate you.”

Matt smirked at him, and opened the bedroom door just enough to slip out without Foggy catching a glimpse of what was inside.

“Hey,” he greeted him.

Foggy looked Matt up and down; noting his bare chest that was littered with bruises from last night’s patrol. “Jesus, Matt.”

“It’s not as bad as it looks,” Matt reassured him. “I told you that last night.”

“And I told you that was bullshit. Did you forget I was coming over?”

“Yes,” Matt admitted. “But only because I’m a little tied up right now. Or…” he jerked his head back to gesture towards the bedroom. “Someone else is.”

“ _Oh._ ” Foggy looked from Matt, to the door, to Matt again. “Your, uh… your vigilante friend?”

“The very same,” Matt nodded. “Look, I know you came to yell at me for being reckless again, and I deserve that, but…”

Foggy put his hands up in an accepting gesture. “I get it, bad timing. I can yell at you in the morning.” He made as if he was going to leave, but Matt said –

“Wait. I meant – we don’t need to fight. Let me say sorry.” A wicked idea was forming in his head. “Let me make it up to you,” he said, and jerked his head back to the closed bedroom door.

Foggy stopped and considered it. “You serious? I thought you were all moody-possessive over him.”

Matt shrugged. “I am. But it’s you.”

Despite his irritation, Foggy smiled. Something unspoken and affectionate hung between them.

“Peter?” Matt called out to his guest before Foggy could talk them both out of it. “How would you feel about company?”

There was a short pause before Peter’s voice rang out from the bedroom: curious, and a little shy. “Is he the really cute one from your office?”

“I’m adorable,” Foggy promised him. “But don’t feel pressured.”

“You can come in,” Peter called back.

Matt grinned, and pushed the bedroom door back open so that Foggy could see the results of his labours. Peter grinned awkwardly up at them from his place on the bed. Foggy wet his lips. The younger man was splayed out on the bed; ankles locked tight into Matt’s spreader bar, arms tied together and suspended from some kind of silvery rope stuck to the bedroom ceiling. He was fair-skinned, freckled and lithe, with a slender build but well-defined muscles. A pink flush spread down his neck and chest as Foggy continued to stare.

“You see,” Matt said, sounding amused, “I can’t share my ‘reckless’ vigilante life with you, because I want to keep you safe. And I fully understand why that makes you want to yell at me. But I _can_ share with you this very pretty boy who likes to dress up as a spider in his free time.”

“You don’t know he’s pretty,” Foggy accused, in lieu of anything better to say now his brain had shorted out.

Matt smirked, and bent down to lick a long stripe from Peter’s collarbone up to his earlobe, making him whimper and shiver in the middle of the bed. “Believe me,” said Matt in Foggy’s general direction, “I know he’s pretty. Your heartrate just went up tenfold.”

“Can you blame me?” Foggy murmured, taking in the sight of two exceptionally attractive crime-fighters in his best friend’s bed. He looked at the silver rope again and recognised it as a length of ‘spider-web’. _Well then._ “Not that I’m complaining in the slightest,” Foggy said nonchalantly, “but it’s very strange to see the old bar out without you in it.”

Peter snapped his head up from where he’d been craning it to reach Matt’s lips. “Wait. You’re kidding.”

Matt, to Foggy’s delight, ducked his head shyly. “It’s… a different dynamic. Are you still dressed?” he asked Foggy.

“Hey, it’s him you’re bossing around, not me. May I?” Foggy took the opportunity to divest himself of his shirt, tie and pants before climbing onto the bed after Matt nodded his assent. He nestled in between Peter’s splayed legs. “Nice to meet you, by the way.”

“Likewise,” Peter said, before Foggy kissed him. Peter responded enthusiastically, leaning up as best as he could to follow Foggy’s mouth. Matt’s hands snaked around from his position behind Peter to tweak at his nipples. Peter cried out in pain which turned into a moan in Foggy’s mouth, inhibitions lost as the two other men covered him in touch and hot, wet lips.

Foggy broke away and pressed a quick kiss to Peter’s stomach. “So are you at college, or?”

Peter let out a short bark of laughter. “Empire State University,” he said, breathless. “Biochemistry.”

“Swank. Peter, I’m going to need you to be patient for me a minute.” Foggy’s voice was different to Matt’s, but carried the exact same authority; perhaps more, as Peter noticed Matt flush at the change in tone. “Matt needs to show me that he’s _really sorry_ that he risked his life for the millionth time doing god-knows-what.”

“Drugs ring,” Peter supplied helpfully. “There were fifteen of them.”

“Fifteen men, or fifteen _rings?_ No, don’t tell me.”

“Not helping,” Matt mumbled.

“Not trying to,” Peter shot back. “This is _fantastic._ And here I thought you were so scary.”

From his position behind Peter, Matt nipped him in the crook of his neck; not hard enough to break the skin, but enough that Peter gasped and was sure there would be a mark. “This doesn’t mean you can talk back to me.” His long fingers reached around Peter’s waist to tease at the delicate skin of Peter’s thighs, and then wrapped one hand loosely around his cock which was stiff and flushed from inattention.

“ _Matt…_ ”

“You’re going to sit quietly while I apologise to Foggy,” Matt told him. “And if you’re good and patient, and you don’t mouth off, maybe I’ll fuck you afterwards.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Foggy said jovially, and clapped his hands together. “Right. Matt, pants: _off._ Peter, let me make you a little more comfortable. Scoot back a bit.”

Matt left Peter with a kiss pressed to his cheek and got up off the bed. Peter whined a little from the loss of contact, but obediently shuffled backwards on Matt’s silk sheets until he was sat straight against the headboard and cushions.

Foggy twanged the webbing-rope. “Your arms must be killing you.”

“Seemed like a good idea at the time,” Peter said. “I could go for a little while longer.”

“I mean, you _look_ great,” Foggy assured him. “No complaints here. How about I tie them up behind your back? Comfort _and_ style.”

“That’d be nice, thanks.” It was the work of five minutes to release Peter from the webbing and re-tie his wrists behind his back.

“Comfy?”

“In a manner of speaking,” Peter said, nodding down at his crotch.

“Wait your turn,” Matt said darkly.

“You can be patient, right?” Foggy asked, in a much lighter tone. “Matt’s always saying how good you are for him.”

Peter startled, and then flushed from the praise. “I can be good,” he said softly.

“Great.” Foggy grinned, and booped him on the nose for good measure.

“Be quiet,” Matt reminded him. Foggy pulled Matt forward by his wrist, until he was back on the bed with them.

It was a strange and wonderful kind of torture to watch Matt – his domineering, harsh, _get-on-your-knees_ Matt – to devote so much careful attention to Foggy. Peter squirmed on Matt’s silk sheets, incredibly aroused and _painfully_ hard as Matt swallowed Foggy down to the root and _moaned_ as Foggy twisted his fingers in his hair lightly and then pulled. It was all Peter could do not to gasp, and so he bit his lip and closed his eyes, just listening to the wet smacking sounds and soft moans coming from the two older men.

“Jesus,” said Foggy reverently. “Your boy’s really something, Matt.”

Matt pulled off with a wet _pop._ “Would you describe him for me? Please?”

“Since you asked so nicely. Aww, he’s shy. He’s closed his eyes.” Foggy continued to describe Peter with only the slightest hitch in his voice, (and faint hesitations and gasps that Peter knew would be amplified for Matt.) “He’s biting down on his lip and this cute little flush is going all the way up his chest and neck. And he’s so… so… _oh_ – “

Foggy stopped and pulled tightly on Matt’s hair as he finally came in bursts down Matt’s throat, letting out a long, drawn-out groan. Matt flashed Peter a self-satisfied grin after pulling off from Foggy’s cock. “He’s so what?”

“Good,” Foggy said happily, his own eyes closed now as he rode the afterglow. “He’s being so good. Really patient.”

“It’s only because you’re here.” Matt’s voice was rough and fucked-out, and just a _little_ pouty. “He’s a mouthy little brat with me.”

“Lies and slander,” Peter informed Foggy promptly. “I’m good as gold, just like you said. Now could one of you, _please…_ ”

Foggy opened his eyes and smiled at the sight of Matt, moving past him to straddle Peter and pull him into a rough, domineering kiss. Peter melted back against the pillows as Matt covered him completely, and a hand darted out to grab Foggy’s. Foggy let himself be pulled in to the mix.

“Forgive me yet?” Matt asked, his lips close and wet against Foggy’s ear. Foggy shivered.

“It’s not a bad start, Murdock,” he said. “But we’ve got all night.”


End file.
